nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Konrad Adenauer
| 1blankname = Vice Chancellor | 1namedata = | predecessor = Position re-established | successor = Ludwig Erhard | office1 = Federal Minister for Foreign Affairs | term_start1 = 15 March 1951 | term_end1 = 6 June 1955 | chancellor1 = Himself | predecessor1 = Position established | successor1 = Heinrich von Brentano | office2 = Leader of the Christian Democratic Union | term_start2 = 21 October 1950 | term_end2 = 23 March 1966 | 1blankname2 = | 1namedata2 = | predecessor2 = Position established | successor2 = Ludwig Erhard | office3 = Mayor of Cologne | term_start3 = 4 May 1945 | term_end3 = 6 October 1945 | predecessor3 = Willi Suth | successor3 = Willi Suth | term_start4 = 13 October 1917 | term_end4 = 13 March 1933 | predecessor4 = Max Wallraf | successor4 = Günter Riesen | office5 = President of the Prussian State Council | term_start5 = 7 May 1921 | term_end5 = 26 April 1933 | 1blankname5 = Minister President | 1namedata5 = | predecessor5 = Position re-established | successor5 = Robert Ley | office6 = Member of the Bundestag for Bonn | term_start6 = 7 September 1949 | term_end6 = 19 April 1967 | predecessor6 = Constituency established | successor6 = Alo Hauser | birth_name = Konrad Hermann Joseph Adenauer | birth_date = | birth_place = Cologne, Rhine Province, Kingdom of Prussia, German Empire | death_date = | death_place = Bad Honnef, Rhein-Sieg-Kreis, North Rhine-Westphalia, West Germany | resting_place = Waldfriedhof ("Forest Cemetery"), Rhöndorf | party = ) }} | spouse = | children = 8 | alma_mater = | footnotes = Leader of the Christian Democratic Union in the British Zone of Occupation since 1 March 1946. }} }} Konrad Hermann Joseph Adenauer ( ; 5 January 1876 – 19 April 1967) was a German statesman who served as the first Chancellor of the Federal Republic of Germany (West Germany) from 1949 to 1963. He led his country from the ruins of World War II to a productive and prosperous nation that forged close relations with France, the United Kingdom and the United States. During his years in power West Germany achieved democracy, stability, international respect and economic prosperity ("Wirtschaftswunder", German for "economic miracle").Richard Hiscocks, The Adenauer era (1975) p. 290 He was the first leader of the Christian Democratic Union (CDU), a Christian Democratic party that under his leadership became one of the most influential parties in the country. Adenauer, who was Chancellor until age 87, was dubbed "Der Alte" ("the elder"). British historian Roy Jenkins says he was "the oldest statesman ever to function in elected office."He remains the oldest head of government for a major country. He belied his age by his intense work habits and his uncanny political instinct. He displayed a strong dedication to a broad vision of market-based liberal democracy and anti-communism. A shrewd politician, Adenauer was deeply committed to a Western-oriented foreign policy and restoring the position of West Germany on the world stage. He worked to restore the West German economy from the destruction of World War II to a central position in Europe, presiding over the German Economic Miracle. He was a driving force behind West Germany becoming the first German state to re-establish a national military (the Bundeswehr) in 1955. He came to terms with France, which made possible the economic unification of Western Europe. Adenauer opposed rival East Germany and made his nation a member of NATO and a firm ally of the United States. A devout Roman Catholic, he had been a leading Centre Party politician in the Weimar Republic, serving as Mayor of Cologne (1917–1933) and as president of the Prussian State Council (1922–1933). References Category:1876 births Category:1967 deaths Category:Chancellors of Germany